


wait

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: I'm tired, have fun uwu





	wait

**Author's Note:**

> Deviantart drawing (I made): https://www.deviantart.com/somethingbetterthan/art/Wait-793015797?ga_submit_new=10%3A1554763502

Jonathan was scared. It wasn't because of anything that important. Or maybe it was. Edward lied on the ground, choking on tears and screaming, and it was only moments before Jonathan could administer the antitoxin. It was at least a couple of minute away from finishing mixing when the door burst open, Commissioner Gordon expecting a fight. "Wait, wait, waitwaitwait WAIT!"

The man was rushing over when he realized the state of Jonathan and Edward. "He wouldn't stop touching things and- and- and-" He almost sounded fake, stuttering like a distressed child, tears falling down his face. "Dr. Crane, slow down..." He swallowed glancing at the mixing antidote.

"He wouldn't stop touching things, and we got into an argument. He punched me, and I punched him, but he knocked some of the toxins I had finished making." Gordon could guess the rest. He turned on his heels. "Harvey, I'm going to need you to hold back a few more minutes."

Edward was still crying, his screams were diminishing with how much he'd scream. His voice was going raw. He was struggling in Jonathan's arms, but if he didn't hold him, Edward would hurt himself. 

Batman was off world and none of his sidekicks seemed to be watching tonight. Gordon was glad the only call they got was from a warehouse being broke into. He hadn't expected it to be these two, but they were harmless at the moment. From what Gordon could tell there was also a crowd outside.

"I'll go willingly, Edward would be put to sleep because of some of the chemicals." Jonathan whispers. He seems tired.

The mixer slows and Jonathan has to let Edward go. Gordon snatches it up first, and Jonathan jerks to him, anger boiling under his skin. "What is it made of?" "Wouldn't you like to know." He hisses, as Gordon stares at it.

He realizes he's not Batman and shakes his head, handing the vial to Jonathan. It was enough for one person, so there wouldn't be any to spare if they wanted to figure out the ingredients.

Jonathan slowly lays Edward down, sitting on his arms and keeping his head titled to show off the artery there. Jonathan quickly cleans a needle and the area with an alcohol wipe, and starts pulling the liquid from the vial.

He's taking extra precaution because it's someone he cares about. He would look a little bit like a nurse if Gordon didn't know any better.

Edward almost nearly calms down when it's injected into him, he relaxes, and closes his eyes. He stops screaming, and Jonathan sighs, retracting the needle and put it with his stuff so that the Arkham Staff can confiscate it when he gets there.

Jonathan gets off of the man, and pick him up bridal style. As promised a swarm of people stands outside concerned for the safety of the Commissioner, and the arrest of the two criminals inside.

"No comments." Gordon said as he protected the Scarecrow from the flashes of light and reporters. He only pulled Edward tighter to his body.

Gordon opens the back seat of the police car and he gets in, ignoring the annoying crowd. Maybe one canister wouldn't hurt. He sighs and unhooks the can from his stuff, and contemplates. He sighs and throws his stuff into the front, along with Edward's.

Edward stirs, and Jonathan pulls him over, protecting his eyes from the obnoxious people.

"Jon?" "hhm?" "thanks.."

The world is quiet for a moment. "You're welcome."


End file.
